


The Watcher

by LdyBastet



Series: Shikaku - A Sense of Assassins [6]
Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: AU, Barebacking, In Public, M/M, Rough Sex, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, secrecy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Uruha enjoys watching Kai, he also enjoys having sex in secrecy.





	The Watcher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [socialriotbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/socialriotbitch/gifts).



> Inspired by the _Secrecy_ square on my Season of Kink card from last year. Written for socialriotbitch because of her longtime support and kind words, and because she gently reminded me that it's been far too long since I wrote anything for this AU. ♥ Many thanks to misumaru for the beta!
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE, PSC, or Heresy Inc, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter & Instagram. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

Uruha had been watching the building for a while before he approached it, from the back. He'd wanted to make sure that all the inhabitants had settled in for the night properly, and that no one would be around as he scaled the wall. That was one of the problems with apartment buildings, even old ones like this one - people went to bed at different times, some people might even work the night shift, making things even more complicated. Fancy villas with big gardens and high walls or fences could be surprisingly easy to break into, even with alarms and guards.

He pulled himself up on a tiny ledge and opened the cover to the ventilation shaft. It was quick work, as he'd done it before, and he could even see that no one had tampered with it since he'd last used it. Silently, he eased himself inside and put the cover back. The shaft was cramped, not giving him much room to crawl, so he had to mostly push himself forward using his feet and elbows. It was slow, but he wasn't in any hurry. 

When he reached a corner, he pressed his shoulder against one of the walls, knowing that it would give way. Before the trap door had opened more than an inch, he deftly neutralized the actual trap he'd rigged there to keep anyone else from using this route. Then he moved through it, into the space between floors that he'd found when he'd initially scouted the building out. Now he could move easier, and he was soon above the apartment he wanted. 

He placed himself across a few of the beams and made himself comfortable. There was the tiniest of holes between two ceiling tiles and through it, he could see straight down into the room below. At one time he'd considered widening the opening, but he'd decided against it. The risk of it being detected then would be too great. He'd also decided against installing a camera with a video feed here, because he knew that such a device would be detected in no time. Sometimes it was just best to do things the old-fashioned, low-tech way. And Uruha quite liked not having his secrets revealed, and he especially enjoyed it with the inhabitant of this apartment... All other approaches had proven really difficult, earning the approval and respect of Uruha. He would have been very disappointed if it had been easy, truth to be told.

The room below was dark, but faint light still crept in through the curtains, just enough to vaguely illuminate the figure stretched out on the bed below.

Kai slept calmly, one leg bent and one arm slung out across the bed, as if inviting Uruha to climb down and lie down on it. Uruha kept watching him, studying him, noting how his chest rose and fell with every breath... Then Kai grunted and turned over, causing the blanket to slip. Perhaps the room was a little warmer than was comfortable, because Kai didn't pull it up, just leaving his back and the top of his arse exposed. Uruha didn't complain.

He loved watching Kai in secret like this. It was strangely intimate to watch him sleep, to watch a private moment like this. It wasn't even necessary for Kai to do something that could be deemed interesting, like masturbating, although that had happened once while Uruha was watching. No, it was enough with this, seeing Kai in an unguarded moment, at ease, and of course, vulnerable. This was something that Kai didn't show anyone, his true self... Uruha had seen glimpses, when he'd teased out what really turned Kai on, for instance, with his hand closed tightly around Kai's throat. And here, in his home, thinking he was alone, safe, Kai didn't wear any masks.

Uruha shifted carefully to accommodate the growing bulge in his trousers.

~*~

Uruha watched as the two vans rolled up to the meeting spot where Kai, his people, and one of the 'company' lieutenants were waiting for the delivery. The drivers stepped out of their vehicles, along with a couple of guards, and Uruha silently stepped out behind them, certain that Kai would spot the extra person, even if no one else did. Sure enough, Uruha could see Kai's gaze land on him, follow him as he stepped behind a large crate, into the shadows.

From his vantage point, he saw Kai say something to one of his men and then disappear into the shadows as well. Uruha moved away quickly, aiming for the most likely place to intercept Kai. As Kai carefully stepped forward, closing in on the place where Uruha had hidden just moments ago, Uruha got up behind him, close enough to touch him. 

"Hello. Is it me you're looking for?" he said quietly, smiling as Kai turned quickly to face him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

Uruha smirked. Kai looked at him suspiciously, the frown on his face making him look stern. "Waiting for you."

"Waiting for, or having followed me here?"

Uruha shrugged. "Does it matter?"

Kai sighed. "It matters to me. Because if you waited here, it means we're still having a leak in the organisation."

"Ah. Yes... No, we don't have another high-level informant. Just the usual rabble. Same as you do with us." The reply seemed to make Kai relax slightly and he nodded.

"So, what do you want?" Kai stepped out of the shadows for a moment to give his people a thumbs up, signaling that everything was all right. 

"You." Uruha closed the distance between them in an instant, pushing Kai up against the hard, cold surface of the shipping container behind him. He could feel Kai's body, pressed against his own now, and a small shiver ran down his spine. He'd waited for this. 

Kai's breathing changed slightly, being more precise, more controlled... a sign that Uruha's actions were affecting him. As if the growing bulge in his trousers wasn't proof enough. "I'm busy."

"Yeah? Seems like they're doing fine without you. You've trained them well." This was not the time for kisses or foreplay and taking it slow. Uruha grabbed Kai by the throat with one hand and started opening Kai's trousers with the other. Once he had them open, Uruha pushed them down, then opened his own, leaning in to feel Kai's laboured breaths on his cheek. He wasn't choking him hard, just enough to make his breath rasp slightly. Uruha wasn't sure if it was the act itself that made him hard, or the fact that it had made Kai rock hard in a matter of seconds. Not caring which, Uruha then let go of Kai's throat, turning him around to face the container - it reminded him of the very first time he fucked Kai, but this time Kai didn't put up much resistance. In fact, he seemed to enjoy it.

"You've really planned this..." Kai whispered, leaning against the metal surface and pushing his butt back against Uruha. 

"Of course I have." Uruha grinned as he fished out a small bottle of lube out of his pocket. He quickly lubed up and then pressed the head of his cock between Kai's buttocks, holding them apart a little as he pushed forward. He took it slow at first, enjoying the sensation of the tight muscle giving way to him, but Kai pushed back against him, clearly not wanting to wait. 

"Come on," Kai whispered. "If you're going to fuck me, do it properly."

Uruha leaned forward, grabbing Kai's throat again as he slowly pulled out a bit. "To fuck you properly, I would need a little more privacy and a lot more time than this," he whispered into Kai's ear. Uruha thrust back into him, holding back a moan. Kai felt amazing around his cock, and as he kept thrusting hard and fast into him, hot pleasure spreading like wildfire through him. He squeezed Kai's throat lightly, just enough to make it a bit hard for Kai to breathe, and with his other hand he reached for Kai's cock.

When he started stroking Kai, he could feel Kai's pulse quicken under his fingers, and Kai's breathing was heavier now, not only because of the restriction of his airways. Uruha loosened his grip on Kai's neck just a little, and Kai gasped quietly. Uruha knew they had to be quick, or Kai's men would start wondering if something was wrong and maybe go looking for him. Perhaps they'd started to worry already... Apart from the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh, their harsh breathing, and the occasional not-quite-silent half-moan, Uruha could hear the men talking, a car door slamming, boxes being dragged, and shuffling of feet...

Uruha licked the edge of Kai's ear and tightened the grip on his cock. "This is better than fantasizing about me fucking you, isn't it?" Kai just grunted, apparently not caring enough to dispute the accusation of him fantazising about Uruha's cock. Uruha smiled to himself. Maybe he did? "Want to come for me again?"

"Shut up," Kai managed, reaching down to put his hand over Uruha's on his cock to guide his movements. He wanted it a little harder, a little faster, and Uruha was more than willing to give him what he needed. He was close himself, tension curling up in his abdomen, just waiting as the pleasure quickly built up. Then Kai threw his head back and exhaled slowly, his arse tightening deliciously around Uruha, and he came all over their hands. "Fuck."

Uruha pressed his lips against Kai's neck and sped up his thrusts. He was so close now, so close... Kai turned his head, brought one arm up to grab Uruha's hair and tugged hard at it.

"Your turn," Kai whispered darkly. "Come."

It took no more than a few moments, and then Uruha felt his balls tighten. With a shaky sigh and a shudder, he came hard, emptying himself inside Kai. 

As soon as Uruha pulled out, Kai turned around and pulled his trousers up, grinning. He wiped his hand on a handkerchief that he then handed to Uruha so he could clean himself up. "You know, there's a lot more privacy at my place... when you have time."

"Want a more thorough fucking?" Uruha rearranged his clothing as well.

Kai looked at him with a strange kind of seriousness. "Maybe." He grabbed Uruha's hair again and pulled him in for a kiss. "Maybe, yes," he said then and walked off, back to his men.

Uruha watched him as he took charge of the scene again and wrapped it up. Maybe sounded good. And since Uruha would be in the bed with Kai, there actually would be a little more privacy than Kai suspected. Uruha smiled. He knew that by now his come was probably trickling out of Kai's body, and no one had any idea, no one knew what had just taken place... It was their secret.


End file.
